The Dark One's Aura
by Raven's Midnight Light
Summary: There are many things Duo doesn't understand, there's a lot he does. When he receives a call from a comrade he rushes over to find a massacre. While he searches the area with his sense he finds The Dark One’s Aura. He finds himself in an endless confusi
1. The Call into The Night!

Monday, December 22, 2003  
  
**A.N.** Hey there! Me again! Sorry about not updating my other fics again writer's block for those ones! Chapter 3 of Death and Rebirth is about half way threw the lemon that I'm writing (I'm finding quite hard and if any good lemon author reading this I would highly appreciate it if you could give me some pointers or something thanks!) Gundam Christmas I'm rewriting the next chapter again I didn't like how it turned out the last two times I wrote it! Some one help...  
  
Well anyhow I bet you all know and read Dance with Demons by Blue Soaring (If you haven't, where the hell have you been? I highly recommend that you read it!) Well this fic was inspired by it! It's probably going to sound like it but it's not. Unlike DWD this is going to be somewhat of a Gundam Wing/Beyblade Fic. I started it on paper so I'd thought I'd better type it up or I'll never continue it! But obviously I'd need reviews from the readers to inspire me to continue even further...  
  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Wing or Beyblade so NEAH! =P don't bother in suing me! I DON'T HAVE ANY MONEY!  
  
The Story just kind of goes in and out of Duo's POV.  
  
**The Dark One's Aura  
Chapter one The Call into The Night  
By: Raven's Midnight Light**  
  
I was walking down a street don't ask me what one because I don't know, it's too dark to read the damn street signs. As you can see it's night time here, about 2am. Why am I walking around alone in the middle of the night with god knows what is fallowing me? Right? I thought so. Well let me tell you what happened...  
  
I was just walking in my apartment from my day job. What is a job I usually do during the day but unlike this one I had to do over time. Well any way gezz! I work in a Zoo, I feed the animals. Lion's tiger, and bears, OH MY! Well not really I also clean and fix the cages. You'd think I would be scared to walk in a tiger cage afraid that a 900 pound tiger would run up to me and try to eat me. Nope that's not it. I' afraid of those 900 pound tiger running up to me and trying to play with me! Just their paws are enough to crush me! Think about it. Those tigers are so friendly you'd start to think that they were giant domesticated house cats, only big and powerful enough to kill you. Well ok I'm getting off track, now as I was saying...  
  
I was just walking in the door from a hard day at work when I got the call.  
  
"Duo, we have a situation on our hands we need your help!" Said the young man on the other end.  
  
"What is it?" I ask, getting a little annoyed that some supernatural creature just HAD to kill some one tonight I was tired enough already. Oh well I choose the life I lived, even though I'm complaining now I really do love my life even though every night is a fight to save my life, saving others, or defending thoughts who can't defend themselves. Yup I loved my life...  
  
"There is a renegade on the loose...again most likely a shifter" Said the voice.  
  
"Kill count?" I ask, here we go...again...  
  
"6 Families, 16 people in total, approximately an hour apart." replied the voice. SIXTEEN PEOPLE AND THE CALLED IT A SITUATION! I'd hate to know what they called anything worse.  
  
"I'll be there soon! By the way where's there?" I ask with a bit of humour in my voice trying in vain to lighten the mood. Can't blame a guy for trying.  
  
"Barrington Park" The guy replied.  
  
"Okay, I'll be there in about ten minutes see you there." I said before hanging up. "Great this is just great! Just fucking peachy! A situation my ass more like a FUCKING MASSACURE! For bloody sake...gezzz..." I grab my sward and put in on it sheath on my back, my 2 glocks on their holsters on either side of my waist, my 2 throwing knives in their holders at my wrists, so with a flick of my wrist the knife would go thrusting into the head of whatever I was trying to kill, my aim isn't that bad I hit that target about 95% of the time.  
  
So here I am now walking down a nameless street YES I KNOW it has a name I can't see the street signs remember? So I keep walking around till I get to Barrington Park (I know where it is!). It took me about ten minutes. The guy on that was on the phone ran up to me.  
  
"Hey Duo, 'bout time you got here!" said the young man he's the same age as me 17-years-old. Long dark blue hair just past his shoulders; in a ponytail. A nice pair of blue eyes and he seems to be wearing a red baseball cap on backwards.  
  
"Hey! I said about ten minutes! Oh never mind! Anything new?" I ask Tyson he nods and points north.  
  
"We found a small pattern, and we figured there was more then one renegade more of a group effort. From what we figure they were shifters most likely feline. By the looks of it the last attack; the one we're looking at now. The Renegade hasn't gone far. It's probably hiding in those trees over there." Tyson explained. I looked to where he said the shifter might be, I scanned the area form where I stand I couldn't see anything.  
  
"I'm going to have to use my sense to see where it is." I said quietly to Tyson as we carefully took a few steps closer to the forest. I closed my eyes looking at everything threw my minds eye. Everything was surrounded in a dark light. Everything was in shadows, it looked like I was watching a black and white television. The only colour I would see would be the aura of a supernatural being. I was looking for a flash of blue, the colour of a shifters power.

Using this method wasn't hard it just used a lot of my power. Mostly because it was new and I my body wasn't used to it yet my powers were still growing. As this power grows stronger I'll be able to sense things with out have to close my eyes or look around I'll just know where they are and spot them in the street.

I walk forward a few steps with Tyson at my side I do see something, but it wasn't a shifter it was something more powerful. It's aura had no little colour it was like a black shadow with a hint of a red tint. It was in the trees hidden by the darkness on the night and the trees, but I could tell who ever it was it was watching me. I didn't like the feeling that was coming over me. Was it fear? No, anticipation? I don't know. I felt like I was at battle with myself, half of me wanted to run away and the other wanted to run towards it. I hear a husky chuckle echoing in my head, it was fear I felt then. I quickly open my eyes to look at Tyson, he was looking at me with a worried look on his face.

"Are you ok Duo?" Tyson asked. "Did you find anything?" he continued.

I nodded slowly and unsurely I made no movement to tell him we were going to go after it. He looked a little confused. "It wasn't what I was looking for. I don't know what it is but whatever it is, its aura is a blackish red. It's more powerful them anything we have encountered before. His power feels so dark, it's chilling to the bone. I can still feel him, he's watching us as we speak." Duo said with his voice shaking slightly.

"What do you think it is?" Tyson asked with the same quiet tone Duo had used. Duo shrugged his shoulders.

"I really don't know, and I really don't think I'm quite ready to find out what. But I have a feeling that whoever that is wasn't the one who did this." Duo said pointing out the mutilated bodies. "But, I also think he played a role in it, I think he sent some shifters to kill these people."

"But for what reason?" Tyson asked thoughtfully. Looking towards the forest. Duo shook his head.

"Maybe he's trying to send a message to someone?" Duo said. I look at the tree more carefully I can see the shadow right ahead of us it's at least 300 feet away. So close, yet so far. I can hear his chuckling again in my head . . . so lifeless . . . cold . . . so . . . So lustful.

**To Be Continued.  
**  
End Note: I had to post this before I was able to finish the chapter because my computer is about to crash and I didn't want to loose all my work here. When I get my new computer in a couple of days I'll repost! Ok? Ok! Well um review let me know if you like it or not! How else I am I going to know if I should continue or not? 


	2. Sinful Whispers

**The Dark One's Aura  
****Chapter Two - _Sinful Whispers  
_**By: Raven's Midnight Light

* * *

Duo walked into his apartment, shut the door and locked it behind him. Tonight hadn't been a pleasant one. Investigating shredded dead bodies of men women and children was far from pleasant. when ever has he a totally pleasant night? A Hell of a long time, You could tell the stress and the bags under his eyes. He made a b-line to his bedroom taking off his clothes on the way, leaving them where they landed. He collapsed onto his bed in his boxers he pulled a sheet over him and then fell in to a restless sleep.

A cool breeze enters through an opened window curtains blowing slightly. Duo rolled over in his bed waking, he couldn't stop thinking of the strange aura and the person it belonged to. Duo can still feel the guy watching him. He didn't understand.

"I don't understand anything, I've felt strange auras before but this one, this one was different. I don't know how but I can't help but be a bit scared of this one." Duo thought aloud. It was the aura's owner's laugh that mad Duo's stomach do flip flops. His promising laugh he could still hear it at the back of his mind along with the dark one's sinful whispers...

Duo sighed dramatically and throw the sheets off of him. It was a painfully hot and humid summer this year and showed no signs of the heat letting up. Duo walked into the bathroom clad in nothing but his boxers. He turns on the light then walks over to the sink running the cold water. Duo leans down and splashes some on his face. Duo looks up into the mirror above the sink there in the mirror was a reflection of a guy in Duo's bedroom watching him. Duo looked away then back at the mirror he is still there only when Duo actually turned to look in his bedroom no one was there. Duo looked back in the mirror the guy was still there. Duo was feeling that strange aura again he didn't like it. Duo shut the door of the bathroom and the guy's reflection was gone. Duo took a deep breath and opened the door again, there right in front of him was the one with the strange aura, he was the same height as Duo, his eye glowing with endless shades of aqua. Duo stumbled backwards tripping on the bath matt he fell on his ass. Looking up at the darkly smiling blonde with wide confused, scared eyes.

"Who are you?" Duo asks in a shaky voice, "what do you want?" He continued. The guy stepped into the light of the bathroom wearing loose fitting black leather pants, a comfortable looking blood red silk top and a long black leather jacket that went to the guys ankles with black boots to finish the look. His blonde hair was blowing slightly from the breeze from the bedroom, he squatted down balancing on the balls on his feet. The took a long strand of Duo's hair that had worked its way out of it's braid and ran it through his fingers. Duo watched him nervously waiting for an answer he was about to ask again when the blonde spoke up.

"I'm your worst nightmare and your dream come true." he said in a seductive voice. The blonde smiled in the same manor he dropped the strand on hair he was playing with and gracefully straddled Duo. Duo for some reason found himself unable to move away from this dark one. The Blonde licked the crook of Duo's neck. "I want you, Duo." the blonde finished before he sank his fangs into the soft skin of Duo's neck. Duo's life essence, his blood being sucked out of him. Duo felt the stinging of the wound and the tongue of the vampire's lapping at the blood. Duo screamed then he blacked out...

* * *

"Duo" Tyson said trying to wake the sleeping braided boy. "Duo, DUO!" Tyson yelled. Duo eyes fluttered open looking up at the blue haired boy looking down at him. Duo shot up in his bed narrowly missing hitting Tyson in the nose. Duo looked around franticly. How did I get back in my bed? Was it all a dream? Duo thought with his right hand zooming to him neck no pain, no cut, nothing. Tyson was looking at him funny. Tyson raised his own head to feel Duo's forehead checking his he had a fever the braided boy was acting rather weird. Indeed Duo's head was a little warm. With a sigh Tyson pushed him back down on the mattress. This time it was Duo's turn to look at Tyson weirdly. "You have a bit of a fever, you feeling ok?" Tyson asked. Duo didn't know what was going on he was so confused and his head was pounding and his ears were ringing.

"Not really my head feels as if it's about to explode." Duo stated. Tyson nodded.

"You look like shit!" Tyson commented. Duo gave Tyson a dirty look. Tyson raised his hands up in defence. "You look like you came back from the dead or something, when I came in here you were screaming in your sleep." Tyson explained. Duo looked blankly at him.

"Oh." Duo said. Duo looked over to the bathroom, flashbacks of the early morning hours appearing in his head. "Um, I was in my bed when you found me?" Duo asked. Tyson nodded.

"Yes, you were. Um, what's up?" Tyson asked getting a little confused himself.

"Remember the thing I sensed back at the park the person with the strange aura?" Duo asked.

"Yes I do, but what does this having to do with you not remembering how you got to bed?" replied Tyson. Duo sat up again and looked at Tyson.

"I think he came here last night when I was in the bathroom, I saw him. At least I think for all I know all he did was appear in my dreams. But I do know what he is now though, that is probably the only thing I'm sure of." Duo explained.

"So, what is he?" Tyson asked. Duo stared at him hard.

"A Vampire!" Duo said in a serious tone. Tyson's eyes went wide and stared at Duo in shock nodding his head. Duo looked down at the white sheets and griped them in his fists.

"Holy Shit!" Tyson commented "I'm gunna get you some Advil for your headache and fever." Tyson said going to the medicine cabinet in the bathroom noticing the crumpled bath mat looking like some one tripped over it. He brushed it off. Opening the cabinet he grabbed the bottle of Advil he brought it to Duo then went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to take the pills with. He came back and also handed Duo the glass, Duo had already taken 2 Advil out of the bottle and had it placed on the nightstand. Duo took the pills and drank all the water then lied down rubbing his head.

"Thank you." Duo said simply getting ready to try to rest a bit more. Tyson smiled.

"Anytime buddy! I'm going to camp out in your living room in case you need anything, like me attempting to make lunch and or dinner when you get hungry and any other miscellaneous thing you need. You just worry about getting rid of that fever of yours. Ok?" Tyson said in a hushed voice.

"Ok." came Duo's simple reply with that Duo slipped into this time a somewhat restful sleep. Tyson then walked out of Duo's bedroom and closed the door behind him but leaving it open a bit. So he could hear Duo when he called for him. Tyson walked into the living room and turned on the television making sure the volume was low so it didn't bother his sleeping friend. Nothing but the morning news was on so Tyson just watched that.

tbc...

**EN:** I'm not dead I swear, I've just been busy!


End file.
